


One for the Team

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	One for the Team

**Title:** One for the Team  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's Challenge #26: Random Word Generator: 'Team'  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Draco honors his commitment.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

One for the Team

~

“They won,” Pansy grumbled.

Draco nodded.

“You know what this means?”

Draco shrugged.

“It means Potter’s making the assignments again!” Pansy snapped. “I refuse to take another crap assignment--”

Draco sighed. “I’ll handle it.” Standing up, he approached Potter. “Well played,” he said.

Potter smiled. “Prepared to honour our bet?”

Draco smirked. “Naturally, although, if I didn’t know better I’d think you cheated.”

Potter sniggered. “I’ve never cheated at Quidditch in my life, especially not in a Ministry game. When’s our date?”

“Pick me up at seven.”

Potter beamed.

Draco smiled. Taking one for the team never felt so good.

~


End file.
